Honesty
by whionew
Summary: apa yang diberikan shim changmin pada lee jinki disaat ulang tahun?


"Ah iya sama sama "

Membungkukkan badan berkali kali pada seorang nenek yang sedang menyalaminya. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu cerah meskipun keadaannya belum terlalu pulih. Dan tampaknya nenek itu terlihat sangat nyaman berada didekat jinki. Anak baik pikirnya , dengan terus membawakan belanjaannya hingga memesankan ia taksi.

"Jongmal gamsamnida, kau sudah banyak membantuku nak "

Mengelus punggung tangan itu sambil tersenyum cerah sedangkan jinki hanya terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang tengkuknya.

"Hehe cheonmanyo kupikir memang sudah tugasku"

Ucapnya masih terkekeh menggaruk belakang tengkuknya membantu nenek itu sekali lagi memasukkan barang barangnya ke dalam taxi. Nenek itu terus saja merasa bangga bertemu dengan orang baik yang sudah menuntunnya menyebrang jalan hingga mencarikannya taxi. Andai saja ia memiliki cucu seperti anak muda di depannya ini mungkin nenek itu akan sangat bahagia, yah itu lah yang tertulis di hati nenek tua itu.

"Sekali lagi gamsamnida, anak manis "

Masuk kedalam taxi masih dengan tersenyum bahkan nenek itu terus menatapnya keluar jendela hanya untuk membalas lambaian tangan lee jinki. Namja manis itu tertawa lepas melihat reaksi nenek itu lalu berlari menyebrang jalan kembali kedalam supermarket untuk mengambil belanjaannya yang tertinggal.

* * *

From : Bambi Shim

To : My Bunny

Istirahat yang banyak , jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan lupa minum obatmu….

Menghela napas panjang menatap sebuah memo yang tertulis disetiap sudut rumahnya. Siapa pelaku semua ini? tentu saja suami dari lee jinki ani ! tapi shim jinki. yah setelah kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu disaat kecelakaan yang menimpanya membuat shim changmin jauh lebih memperhatikan dirinya atau bahkan terlihat sangat protecktive.

"Mwo ya! "

Meletakkan belanjaannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir menatap kesal pada memo yang tertempel di atas meja.

"Aku bahkan sudah sangat sembuh "

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil mengecek otot otot tangannya. Merasa sudah sangat baik hari ini bahkan ia sudah bisa berlari dengan cepat tanpa merasa lelah.

"A..aghhh "

Namun semua spekulasinya salah.

Jinki memegang tengkuk lehernya. Ada rasa ngilu membuatnya sedikit meringis dan kakinya langsung melangkah menuju sofa ruang tamu.

'sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu lelah! Lehermu bisa sakit "

Menatap intens pada memo yang tertempel disisi sofa. Mencabutnya perlahan lalu terkekeh sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyunggie bogoshippo, "

Setelah memijat lehernya jinki akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pada dapur. Merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk suaminya. Dan baru saja ia menapaki kakinya disana sebuah memo lagi lagi menyambut jinki .

'Jangan memaksakan diri untuk memasakkanku makanan, aku tidak ingin dapurku kebakaran . lagi pula kau sendiri tak bisa memasak kan? Jadi biar aku saja yang memesan makanan diluar gidarilke .. "

"ck ige mwo ya! kau bahkan melarangku memasak! "

Sedikit kesal dengan semua ocehan tertulis(?) yang ia dapatkan. Huftt.. lagi lagi menghela nafas menuju kulkas langsung menarik memo yang sudah pasti tulisan namja tinggi itu.

'Makanan sehat dan bergizi! Kau ingat itu? '

Mengambil beberapa potong roti dan selai lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam kulkas.

"Ternyata tidak ada peringatan di dalam kulkas"

Bergumam seorang diri sambil terus mengunyah roti selai coklat hingga habis. Berjalan menuju kamar merasa sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat sejenak.

'Waktu yang tepat untuk istirahat, silahkan masuk anae manisku"

BLUSH…

"A..apa apaan ini, bahkan dipintu kamar juga "

Menarik memo itu dengan wajah memerah bahkan ditangannya banyak sekali memo yang ia temukan. Berjalan cepat menuju kasur king size yang empuk langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang amat keras. Bergeliat dan mencoba membuat peri kecil tapi sayang yang ia lakukan saat ini diatas kasur bukan tumpukkan salju. Jinki duduk bersila menatap jendela yang sengaja dibuka, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan menatap sekali lagi tiap sudut kamar. Yah,,, lee jinki ia akui sebelum ini ia tak pernah diijinkan masuk hanya sekedar membereskan pakaian changmin. namja tinggi itu akan marah besar , dan juga memukulinya. Itu dulu… disaat ia masih terus tidur disofa bahkan dilantai , karena rumah ini adalah milik namja tinggi itu. Keluarganya sangat sederhana tidak kaya dan juga tidak miskin. Tapi masih mampu menyekolahkan jinki hingga kuliah.

Mengambil boneka bambi raksasa lalu mendekapnya erat. Ahh betapa ia rindu namja tinggi yang telah dicap sebagai suaminya. Ini merupakan berita besar, hal yang amat ia harapkan terjadi. Dimana shim changmin benar benar memperhatikannya. Kejadian yang amat memilukan disaat insiden kecelakaan itu membuahkan hasil. Semuanya terbayar sempurna, shim changmin bahkan sudah mau menyentuhnya.

BLUSH…

Lagi lagi membuat pipinya merona. Menyentuhnya? Ia tahu changmin hanya mencium dan memeluknya saja selebihnya namja tinggi itu belum berani atau memang tak ingin melakukannya lantaran kondisi jinki yang masih sangat rapuh dan lemah.

Terus mengelus area kosong disebelahnya. Setelah hampir 3 tahun pisah ranjang kini keduanya bersatu memulai kembali rumah tangga yang baru.

"Hyunggie…"

Dan akhirnya kedua sabit itu lelah mengantarkan kegelapan dan melayang ke alam bawah sadar.

* * *

Terus berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju mobilnya. Sesekali mengecek jam tangan . merutuki apapun yang terjadi hari ini, karena secara tak terduga rapat dan pertemuan dengan beberapa client penting membuatnya harus menghabiskan waktu didalam kantor hampir seharian. Ck, jika saja ini tidak terjadi seminggu sebelumnya mungkin changmin sudah sangat puas bermain bersama istri tercinta dirumah.

"Shit, -"

Lagi lagi merutuk dirinya yang tiba tiba menjadi tolol karena lupa cara membuka pintu mobil. Sepertinya sifatnya kali ini turun dari sangtae yang dimiliki namja imutnya. Changmin terkekeh setelah mengingat semua itu, bahkan kekesalannya yang tadi amat memuncak seketika reda hanya dengan mengingat wajah seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya pulang.

Drrtt….drrttt..

Semua lamunannya buyar disaat layar ponsel yang sedang berkedip menampilkan ada pesan masuk. Dengan semangat ia buka pesan tersebut dan kemudian menghela nafas merasa kecewa dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia pikir itu dari…

From : frogy minho

To : Darklord Voldemin

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa? Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tak sadar dan sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. "

Berdecih meremehkan changmin memutar bola matanya jengah. Tangan besarnya mengetik dengan cepat lalu melempar ponsel nya kesembarang tempat.

From : Darklord Voldemin

To : frogy minho

"Ck, aku tak butuh komentarmu!

~ Bip ~

From : frogy minho

To : Darklord Voldemin

" jinja? Kau benar benar melupakannya? Aku akan membunuhmu kalau dia kau abaikan. Kalau begitu aku saja yang pertama mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

Changmin melotot semakin geram dengan tingkah kodok yang sangat menyebalkan. Yah setelah kejadian itu mereka berdua bersahabat meskipun terkadang minho selalu membuatnya naik darah.

~ Bip ~

From : Darklord Voldemin

To : frogy minho

Selangkah kau memasuki pekarangan rumahku kau benar benar berhadapan dengan neraka. Jangan sok tahu! Dan berhentilah mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain ARRA!"

~ Bip ~

From : frogy minho

To : Darklord Voldemin

"Tsk, sepertinya kau mulai serius dengannya "

~ Bip ~

From : Darklord Voldemin

To : frogy minho

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintainya 3 "

Dan setelah itu percakapan berakhir, shim changmin sedikit membuang nafas masih melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal . hari sudah semakin larut tangannya tetap memegang sebuah kado berukuran sedang berwarna kuning dengan pita merah muda. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special untuk anaenya lee jinki dan pertama kali baginya merayakan ulang tahun untuk anae tercinta.

* * *

Menggeliat gusar sambil mengusap usap sabitnya. Keningnya berlipat disaat tangan kanannya meraba area kosong disebelah tubuhnya lalu perlahan kelopak sabit itu terbuka. gelap yahh…. Semuanya terasa gelap. Ada yang salah dengan matanya ?

"Jam berapa ini? kenapa bisa mati lampu?"

Bergumam sendiri sambil meringsut mencari ponselnya. Dengan sedikit penerangan jinki meraba dinding masih merasa ngantuk bahkan tubuhnya hampir limbung. Namun tiba tiba ia dikejutkan dengan beberapa cahaya lilin yang berjejer dari arah pintu hingga membentuk lambang hati dan ditengah tengah nya hanya ada dua lilin.

~ Sangeil chukka hamnida

~ Sangeil chukka hamnida..

~ Saranghaneul uri lovely jinki

~ Sangeil chukka hamnida

Sebuah melodi gitar yang berayun serta suara lembut yang merdu menyapa , jinki terus terdiam masih mengumpulkan banyak nyawa yang tertinggal, matanya terus berkedip merasa semua yang dihadapannya ini hanyalah sebuah ….ilusi.

Satu persatu lilin kecil yang berjejer dari ujung pintu kamarnya redup dan hanya menampilkan sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning dengan pita berwarna merah muda. Jinki terus berjalan menuju meja kecil itu sembari melewati beberapa lilin sebagai pagarnya.

Jinki terkejut disaat ruangan tiba tiba menjadi terang dan seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum yang mengembang diparasnya tengah memegang setumpuk ayam goreng dengan lilin angka 25.

"Sangeil Chukka Hamnida~`"

Suara lembut itu ternyata berasal dari suaminya changmin. sambil menyodorkan beberapa tumpukan ayam itu menyuruh jinki untuk meniup lilinnya karena tangannya sudah sangat pegal berdiri sejak tadi hanya untuk memberikan kejutan seperti ini.

"Hyunggiee ,, gomawo " jinki berkata sambil tersipu malu mengamit nampan itu sambil terus menunduk.

Changmin tersenyum mengelus helai caramel jinki lalu membalikkan tubuh namja manis itu. hah.. mungkin changmin berhasil membuatnya kembali takjub dan merasa sangat aneh.

Taburan mawar merah dan putih tampak menghiasi kasur king size. Sebuah ornament lainnya seperti boneka berbentuk kelinci yang bertumpuk di ujung kasur dan boneka bambi raksasa. Jinki tampak menganga dengan semua itu.

"Sekali lagi happy birthday jinki yah " changmin berkata sambil mengecup kening jinki.

"Gomawo , tapi hyung ini tidakkah terlalu berlebihan? " tanyanya sembari mengambil boneka bunny kemudian dilemparkan kearah changmin.

" Wae jinki yah? kau tidak suka hadiah yang kuberikan? " changmin berkata dengan wajah lesu.

"A..aniyo. bukan seperti itu ! aku hanya.. ahh mianhe hyung. Tapi ini benar benar menakjubkan aku suka!"  
Jinki mengangguk menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Kedua mata sabit itu tenggelam bersama pipi chubby menampilkan smile eyes yang indah. Changmin tertawa kecil lalu mengacak kepala caramel itu dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Hihi, aku tahu kau ingin menyenangkanku tapi tidak dengan menggunakan kostum ayam seperti ini. kau benar benar sangat lucu hyunggie " jinki terkikik geli disela pelukannya

"Jadi, kau benar benar tidak menyukai pemberianku ini jinki yah? kau jahat sekali " changmin melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah ditekuk membuat jinki berusaha menahan tawa. Suaminya tengah merajuk sekarang.

CHU~~~

Ciuman sekilas itu terjadi membuat changmin sendiri terbelalak. Jinki langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Memainkan ujung kausnya sambil terus mendengung. Neomu kyopta! .

Jinki yang merasa tidak nyaman terus diperhatikan akhirnya mengambil setumpuk ayam goreng, menyingkirkan lilin angka 25 dan langsung melahapnya.

"A..ahh aku lapar. Ayam goreng tak boleh terlewatkan sedikitpun "  
Jinki terus mengunyah hingga mulutnya penuh tanpa memandang kesamping. Changmin terus memperhatikannya hingga terkekeh geli. kini tangannya sudah tertumpu pada lutut mencoba mencari wajah jinki yang terus ia palingkan.

"Jinki yah .. " panggil changmin lembut

Jinki tidak menoleh hanya sibuk dengan ayam ayamnya. Changmin tertawa kecil lalu dengan usil ia rampas ayam terakhir jinki hingga namja manis itu terlihat kesal.

"Ya hyung! Kembalikan ayamku! " bentaknya sambil terus berusaha menjangkau tangan changmin.

"Apa jinki? aku tidak dengar " ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah lalu berlari menjauhi jinki.

"Hyungg! Kembalikan ayamku! "

Jinki berteriak mencoba mengejar changmin dengan susah payah. Hingga kedua sabitnya melotot disaat changmin menghabiskan seluruh daging ayam itu dan melempar tulangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! "

Jinki sangat kesal lalu berlari kearah changmin tapi sialnya namja tinggi itu punya banyak modus dengan cara menarik tangan jinki dan menindih tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Kau punya ayam lagi ? " tanya changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya menjilat sisa ayam dijempolnya.

Jinki cemberut, wajahnya ditekuk dan dialihkan disamping. Semburat merah itu tetap menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang seolah ingin keluar dari sarangnya. dan lagi suaminya itu terlihat tengah menatapnya seperti orang kelaparan.

"Eunghh h..hyung menyingkirlah sedi…kkit " ucap jinki susah payah merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Shiro, sebelum kau dengar ucapanku maka aku akan tetap dengan posisi ini"

Jinki mengangguk membiarkan suaminya mencium lehernya. Cukup lama disana hingga jinki mengeluh terkadang terkikik geli karena sesekali namja tinggi itu menggeliti tubuhnya.

"Gomawo "

Sabit jinki terperangkap didalam obsidian pekat. Terlihat siluet wajahnya disana dan pandangan itu menyiratkan sebuah kekaguman diluar batas yang tak mampu jinki jabarkan. Suaminya mungkin masih menyimpan rasa bersalah tentang masa lalu yang pernah mereka alami.

"Gomawo kepada tuhan yang telah memberikan sosok berhati malaikat yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapanku. Gomawo karena engkau membiarkan malaikat ini tetap tersenyum dan tetap berada disisiku untuk selamanya. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan telah terhapus dengan kenangan baru yang akan kami ukir bersama dalam susah maupun senang."

Changmin mengecup kening, kedua mata jinki, kedua pipinya yang memerah lalu hidung bangir yang lucu. Terkekeh disana menggosokkan hidung keduanya sambil terus menatap satu sama lain. Yang terakhir mengecup singkat bibir apel yang terlihat merekah.

"Nado gomawo , kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena semuanya telah berakhir dan selama ini aku tak pernah sekalipun membencimu hyung" jinki membelai wajah changmin sambil mencubitnya gemas

"Dan terima kasih untuk kado ulang tahunnya hyunggie "

Mengecup bibir changmin sekilas. Kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. Changmin masih tetap bergeming menatap jinki dengan pandangan datar.

Chup …

Chup

Chup

Mengecup kedua pipi itu tanpa lelah. Menghasilkan semburat merah yang terlihat manis dan panas. Mengelus pipinya pada wajah yang sangat halus itu bagaikan kapas. Jinki mengeluh, membiarkan setiap kecupan merayap keseluruh wajahnya. Turun kearea leher mengecup lembut dan menjilat sela telinganya.

"Eunghhhh…"

Desahan itu bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur. Terasa melayang dan selalu ingin terus melakukannya agar ia tetap mendengar lenguhan manis hanya dari sosok malaikat ini.

"Neomu sarangheo shim jinki , aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu dan tolong untuk tetap berada disisiku selamanya "

O..ough..

Dan semua hal manis itu seolah buyar disaat erangan keluar dari mulut mungil jinki. Segera membantu tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sedikit memijat leher namja manis itu, dia tahu tubuh jinki memang masih tergolong lemah walaupun sudah 2 bulan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Masih sakit " tanya changmin sembari mengelus leher jinki menoleh pada namja manis itu.

Jinki menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis mengelus lembut pipi changmin sambil memeluknya erat. Terkekeh melihat tingkah istri manisnya. Yah .. setidaknya changmin merasa lega bisa melihat jinki yang nyaris koma karena kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namja tinggi itu memeluk erat jinki seolah takut istrinya akan benar benar menghilang, mengecup pucuk kepalanya berkali kali dan saling menyalurkan kehangatan masing masing hingga keduanya berakhir dengan saling menempelkan bibir. Lama disana tanpa pergerakan apapun lalu changmin mulai melumat bibir mungil itu, menjilatnya pelan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga lidah keduanya mulai bergulat dengan bunyi kecapan yang terus menggema seisi ruangan.

"Sangeil chukka hamnida sarangheo shim jinki " ucap changmin di sela ciumannya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas pada jinki yang tengah terengah berat.  
Dan keduanya kembali berciuman. Menyalurkan cinta dan perasaan masing masing hingga melebur menjadi kehangatan. Melupakan segala yang berbau pahit dan hanya ingin merasakan cinta.

Selamanya …

END…


End file.
